Tener Control
by Aoyagi Kun
Summary: Después de largo tiempo e regresado a escribir comenzando con esta serie de Loveless, espero disfruten el fic y dejen muchos reviews


Hola que tal amigos, nuevamente e vuelto a escribir pero lamentablemente no al paso que yo quisiera xD. En fin les traigo un FanFic de la Serie de Loveless, uno de los primeros yaoi que vi y que claramente me encanto (dicho por mi nickname xD). En fin espero disfruten este corto fic que no se si seguir o dejarlo ahí todo depende de varias cosas como mi tiempo, mi inspiración y sobre todo de los reviews que reciba diciento "conti, conti plis" xD, todo depende de vosotros y sus comentarios. Bueno eso es todo a leer ^o^

Control

La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor revelando aquella belleza única y maravillosa que la hace inigualable. Esto pudo ser apreciado quizá por varias personas, pero mucho más por un pequeño neko de cabello oscuro siendo comparado con aquel impresionante paisaje estelar.

Fijaba su mirada amatista en aquellos detalles tan precisos que caracterizaban la superficie lunar hacia el inmenso planeta Tierra. Pero mientras más se concentraba en apreciar aquella perspectiva, más venía a su mente la imagen de quien menos queria recordar; aquel rubio de largos cabellos y mirada incomparable en la que te pierdes tratando de entender cual de las dos opciones que te da es la correcta de lo que realmente siente. Pensaba en toda la belleza que era ese hombre el cual le había dicho que lo quería incluzo que le llego a amar, pero estaba confundido entre el creer o no en esas palabras tan bien dichas que seguramente son una mentira con cierto toque de verdad.

Así que decidió alejarse de la ventana de su habitación para poder despejar su mente y descanzar de su día tan ajetreado como comumente durante el periodo de escuela. Para su fortuna era fin de semana e igualmente sus labores las había terminado a tiempo y tenia mucho tiempo libre el cual no sabía como aprovecharlo, quizá iría a algún lugar con Yuiko junto con Yayoi o tal vez realizar cualquier otra actividad de interes a los alrededores de donde vivía.

Recostandose a lo largo de su cama espero a que llegara peso a sus parpados que los obligara a cerrarse y así poder conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo este no se avecinaba obligándolo a cambiar continuamente de posición y esperar a que este método funcionara teniendo erroneos resultados y repentinamente menciono en su mente

*_Tal vez necesito escuchar su voz_* terminando aquel pensamiento un diminuto pero delator rubor abarco sus mejillas e incrementaron cuando iniciaron unos pequeños golpes en su ventana haciendo que su pulso se descontrolara. Rapidamente se levanto de su camastro y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba de pie en su balcón...

-¾ Hola Ritsuka ¿Te desperte o vine en buen momento?-¾ El pelinegro sin dudar evito encontrarse con la mirada de quien provenían estas palabras agachando la cabeza y ocultando su colorada cara.

-¾ Valla, creo que vine en mal momento. Bien adiós Ritsuka, te quiero -¾ Se disponía a irse pero sintió un leve tirón de su gabardina evitando que se fuera y que dirigiese su vista a la parte en cuestión.

Sin siquiera anunciar que pasaría, el mayor percibió un acogedor calor alrededor suyo dándose cuenta de que su querido niño le estaba abrazando pero no solo eso si no que igualmente se percató que de su playera estaba un poco mojada asumiendo que Ritsuka estaba llorando. La ternura que le causaba le obligó a abrazarlo fuertemente

-¾ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir, sabes lo preocupado que estaba? -¾ gotas y más gotas descendían a lo largo de sus suaves mejillas las que en ese momento fueron acariciadas por el rubio quien se acercaba cada vez más al rostro del pequeño obligándolo a unir sus delicados labios en un suave beso el cual no duro más allá de un minuto.

-¾- No, no lo hagas -¾ Bajo la mirada esperando que Soubi no continuace

-¾ Y ¿por qué no? -¾ dijo el ojiazul de forma curiosa acercándose a Ritsuka. El rostro del menor nuevamente se encendió y de forma temblorosa contestó

-¾ Po... porque -¾ hizó una larga pausa -siento que no podré controlarme- se volteo rápidamente de espaldas esperando la respuesta de su luchador. Después de breves instantes Soubi se acerco al oido de su neko y le dijo

-Entonces no te controles-

Eso es todo el fic, como ya dije arriba todo depende de vosotros, Sayonara :3


End file.
